L'enquête
by Lizoune
Summary: [FIC FINIE]Que se passe t'il lorsqu'on se réveille dans une chambre qui n'est pas la notre sans se souvenir de rien? C'est encore pire quand on s'appelle Lily Evans, préfète en chef qui se doit de donner l'exemple. Sa solution : elle enquête ...
1. Le réveil

**L'enquête**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Résumé :** Que se passe t'il lorsqu'on se réveille dans une chambre qui n'est pas la notre sans se souvenir de rien? C'est encore pire quand on s'appelle Lily Evans, préfète-en-chef qui se doit de donner l'exemple. Sa solution : elle enquête tout simplement...

_Merci à Sunday Vanille pour la correction de ce premier chapitre._

Petite indication: James est préfet-en-chef

**Chapitre 1 : Le réveil**

Quel mal de crâne ! Bon sang je n'arrive pas à me lever, ma tête a le poids d'une enclume. Ne parlons pas de ma coupe, ma tignasse rousse a dû doubler de volume. Au tour de mes bras : ils sont envahis de fourmillements, et ça, ça me fait rire. Je secoue mes bras, et je me dis que je ne dois pas ressembler à grand chose dans mon lit. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et j'essaye tant bien que mal de lever mon enclume. Première tentative : elle est bien vaine, le mal de crâne revient sans cesse dès je tente le moindre mouvement. Je soupire, ça me saoule déjà. Deuxième, troisième tentative, toutes aussi bonnes que la première.

J'attrape le rideau à ma gauche, et je tente de me hisser avec le bras qui n'est plus envahi par ces milliers de picotements. En tirant le rideau, j'éclaire tout à coup la pièce, le soleil bat beaucoup trop fort, ça m'aveugle. Ca fait mal ! Je me frotte les yeux et lâche par la même occasion le rideau. Merde ! Je vais devoir tout refaire. Galère !

Le seul point positif, c'est que les fourmillements ont disparus. C'est pas trop tôt ! (Je me trouve un peu râleuse, pas vous? C'est à cause du matin, pas de panique).

Je me rabats sous ma couette, ma seule amie le matin qui ne me fasse pas de mal. Je ferme les yeux, souriante, cette couette est tellement douce, elle sent bon. Je renifle plusieurs fois. Ce n'est pas mon parfum, mais alors c'est pas du tout le mien...un parfum de mec...un vrai parfum de mâle !  
D'un coup je me lève. Tiens c'est une autre technique pour se lever, la panique. Ca marche à tous les coups.

Quoiqu'il en soit je regarde la couette qui me couvre d'un air perplexe. Mes yeux, désormais habitués à la lumière, se mettent à scruter minutieusement la pièce dans ses moindres recoins.

Ce n'est pas la mienne, c'est une chambre aux couleurs des Gryffondors mais elle est d'un bordel pas possible. Il n'y a que des vêtements de gars déposés n'importe comment sur la chaise, le canapé, la fenêtre. Mais quel porc ! Il n'y aucun vêtement de filles. Ah si mon soutif noir. Je sors mes yeux globuleux de leurs orbites, et d'instinct je baisse les yeux. Je suis habillée d'un simple et foutu tee-shirt, un tee-shirt de l'équipe de Quidditch " Red Fighters". Un nom plus ridicule tu meurs !

Petite minute, ce n'est pas l'équipe préférée de Potter ? Non, non, non, non, par Merlin dîtes moi que je n'ai pas fait _ça_ avec Potter ! Quelle merde ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais? Je rassemble mes forces tel un Power Rangers (mdr désolée je délire toute seule) pour me rappeler de ce que j'ai fais hier. Je sais que je me suis levée tôt et que j'ai eu de très bonnes remarques en cours, les quelques disputes habituelles avec Potter mais en ce qui concerne ce que j'ai fais en fin d'après midi, je n'en ai aucune idée...

J'entends un bruit, ça vient de la salle de bain. La porte s'ouvre. Je suis tellement sous le choc que je n'ai pas le réflexe de me cacher sous la couette. Je reste là, bouche bée, les cheveux toujours en pagailles.

LUPIN ! C'est Lupin qui sort de la salle de bain, torse nu y révélant ses cicatrices. Seul une serviette entoure sa taille, il se sèche les cheveux comme si de rien n'était. Attends, attends. Je ne suis pas censé être dans la chambre de Potter ? Ne me dîtes pas que c'était une soirée à trois. Quelle horreur !

Lily, calme, _peace_, respire lentement, tu vas tout simplement demander à ton charmant loup-garou ce qui s'est passé.

J'ouvre la bouche, et je la referme plusieurs fois. J'hésite. Comment amorcer un sujet si bizarre ?

Ouf ! Il me remarque enfin !

- Lily ? me demande t-il, étonné.

- Remus par pitié aide moi, fis-je en sortant et sautant du lit.

Ma panique se traduit par des gestes nerveux, j'attrape son bras puis le relâche, et ceci se reproduit une bonne dizaine de fois. J'abuse, cinq ou six fois dans sa totalité.

- Du calme, me dit-il.

Il me prend par le bras et me dépose doucement sur le lit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?

- Comment suis je arrivée ici Remus ? je lui demande, de façon désespérée.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, j'allais justement te le demander avant que tu ne m'assailles de questions.

Je fais les gros yeux, soulagée d'un autre coté : ce n'était pas donc le plan à trois. Mais qu'ai-je fais ?

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas comment je suis arrivée dans la chambre de Potter ?

Il répond par la négative d'un air désolé et ajoute :

- Je ne t'ai pas vu hier.

- Et Potter ? Tu l'as vu hier?

- James, non je ne l'ai pas vu.

- Même pas ce matin? tentais-je.

- Navré.

- J'ai peur Remus, fis-je, perdue. Je ne me souviens de rien, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que j'ai pu faire en fin d'après midi.

Un silence s'impose, et mon ventre crie famine, Remus me réconforte en caressant mon bras en rigolant.

- Mais, au fait, pourquoi utilises-tu notre salle de bain?

- Elle était occupée, j'ai vérifié sur la carte qu'il n'y avait personne, et tu dormais.

- Passe-moi ta carte, je vais localiser le seul qui peut répondre à mes réponses.

Cette carte, quel outil. Moi qui suis très réticente aux inventions des Maraudeurs, celle-ci m'étonne à chaque fois. Je regarde avec émerveillement chaque pas se dessiner. J'examine avec beaucoup d'attention la carte. Tiens, tiens, Mary Jane, une camarade, est dans la salle de bains avec Edwards. Coquine va. Black est entouré de 8 filles. Son fan club. Mais aucun point ne signale la présence de Potter.

- Il n'y est pas, fis-je, déçue.

- Ne te fais pas de soucis.

- Pourtant je n'ai aucun souvenir d'hier ! C'est incroyable quand même! criais-je dans mon emportement.

- Lily, du calme, je suis certain qu'il n'y a rien eu de grave hier.

- Je suis pourtant dans la chambre de Potter ! Avec son tee-shirt, et son odeur enivrante sur moi !

Quel profiteur quand j'y pense !

Merde ! J'ai affirmé que l'odeur de Potter était enivrante ? Il m'a drogué. Comment ai-je osé dire une connerie pareille ? Remus a, apparemment, bien entendu ce mot. Un sourire s'étend sur son visage.

Quelle matinée horrible, j'enchaîne bourde sur bourde. Avant qu'il ne dise quoique ce soit, je prends la parole.

- S'il te plaît, ne rajoutes rien, suppliais-je.

- Entendu, me fit-il en lançant un sourire compatissant.

Il se lève, dépose un petit bisou sur mon front, et se dirige vers la porte.

- J'ai un service à te demander, fis-je à moitié intimidée, à moitié gênée.

- Je t'écoute.

- Pourrais tu m'amener des vêtements, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas les tee-shirts flottants qui descendent jusqu'aux genoux mais ...

Il me coupa :

- Lily, ta chambre est à coté, tu es préfète-en-chef, me rappelle t-il.

Je lui réponds par un sourire très très gênée, il ouvre la porte.

- Remus, encore un truc.

Décidément je ne veux pas le lâcher.

- Les filles qui te croiseront vêtu ainsi auront beaucoup de chance.

Il sourit. Et moi, pourquoi j'ai sorti ça ? Après des répliques comme celle-ci, tu m'étonnes que je me retrouve dans le lit d'un autre...

xxx

Je prends tout mon temps pour m'habiller, je ne commence les cours que dans 45 minutes. Pas de quoi s'affoler.

Remus m'avait apaisé, il m'avait transmit sa relaxation. Il ne fallait pas se prendre la tête, j'aurais une réponse un jour au l'autre, et j'exagère peut-être un peu trop.

J'essaye de me coiffer tout en imaginant un scénario "normal" sur : " comment suis je arrivée là ? "

Mon premier scénario est assez soft : j'assistais à un de ces matchs ennuyeux de Quidditch, raison pour laquelle je portais un tee-shirt ridicule. Je m'étais assoupie et Potter le remarqua, il voulut ainsi me déposer dans mon dortoir mais il n'en connait pas le mot de passe, alors il m'a gentiment posé dans le sien, tout naturellement.

Mon deuxième scénario était plutôt du genre acrobatique : j'avais décidé de combattre ma peur du vide en montant sur un balai de Potter. Malheureusement je me suis évanouie, et Potter se trouvait sur ma route. Blablabla... il fut mon sauveur, j'ai du mal à le reconnaitre.

Et mon dernier scénario, que je nommerais le scénario catastrophe : un détraqueur me poursuivait, je tentais tant bien que mal de le combattre, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. C'est alors que le chevalier Potter apparut, munit d'une simple baguette, il prononça avec fureur l'incantation "Spero Patronum". Et la suite vous la connaissez.

Enfin prête, je décide de descendre prendre mon petit déjeuner, Remus avait eu un aperçu de ma faim. Il ne restait plus qu'à la satisfaire !

Je mets mon insigne de préfète-en-chef bien en évidence, mon petit signe de supériorité. Je traverse les couloirs qui mènent à la Grande Salle. Quelques élèves gloussent à ma venue, je deviens rouge comme une tomate. Je finis par accélérer le pas en faisant profil bas.

Leurs moqueries ne m'aident pas, et m'enfoncent dans mon désespoir. Mais peut être que je prends tout mal, et qu'ils ne rigolaient pas sur moi, j'étais juste là au mauvais moment. Quelle prise de tête !  
Qui pourrait m'aider ? Je ne sais même pas à qui m'adresser à part Potter. Galère, galère !

Je m'installe et mange tranquillement mon toast, hum, miam. Enfin quelque chose de bien en cette matinée. Et de la confiture par ci, du beurre par là. Je remarque qu'il y'a un pot de chocolat à tartiner. L'emballage est plutôt mignon, un petit enfant y est représenté avec une tartine bien remplie de Choco-Choco (la marque du produit).

- Ne me regarde pas ainsi, murmurais-je.

Voilà que je parle à un pot ! Mais de l'autre coté, il me fout la rage avec son sourire niais parce que monsieur mange sa tartine. (Je vous avais dis que je n'étais pas du matin)

- Tu parles à qui Evans ? fit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne, et qui vois-je : l'acolyte de Potter.

- Tu entends des voix, je suis muette depuis tout à l'heure, mentis-je.

Il s'assoit à mes cotés, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? fis-je, agacée par son regard.

- Tu as un reste de confiture sur le coin gauche de ta bouche, me fit-il remarquer.

Je m'empresse d'attraper une serviette, et je frotte rapidement ma bouche.

J'ai beau m'être nettoyé, il continue à sourire.

- Quoi encore ? J'ai un morceau coincé entre les dents cette fois-ci ?

- Non, affirme t-il.

- Alors pourquoi ce sourire stupide ne disparait pas ! m'exclamai-je.

- C'était mignon hier...

Je me fige: enfin un qui pourrait me renseigner !

- Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé Sirius ! ordonnai-je.

- A présent c'est Sirius, je croyais que tu préférais m'appeler Black, fit-il avec répugnance.

D'instinct, je le tire par sa cravate et ordonne une dernière fois.

- Dis moi tout, et maintenant !

- Non.

- S'il te plaît, suppliai-je.

- Voyez-vous ça ! Tu m'as l'air totalement désespérée, ajoute t-il.

- Ecoute, je ne me souviens de rien, absolument rien. Ton témoignage m'aidera beaucoup, tu peux le comprendre, assurai-je.

- Bien sûr.

Il se mordit la lèvre. Apparemment il réfléchissait.

- En fait, hier, je ne t'ai pas vu...c'est juste que ce matin...Euh...j'avais l'intention de faire une farce à James, et je t'ai vu dans son lit, j'ai donc supposé qu'hier vous étiez passés à l'acte, confie t-il avec étonnement.

Sidérée. Je suis sur les fesses à l'entente de ses propos. Premièrement, il m'avait eu, et deuxièmement l'idée de faire la chose avec James, je veux dire Potter m'horripile au plus haut point.

- Je n'ai pas couchée avec Potter, fis-je en rogne.

- Comment peux-tu savoir? Tu m'as dis à l'instant que tu ne te souvenais de rien ! s'esclaffe t-il.

Je plisse les yeux.

- Tais-toi.

- Mais j'aurais une information...

- Laquelle ? fis-je, intriguée

- Je sais où se trouve James, je suppose que c'est le seul qui peut répondre à tes attentes, me fit il sous entendre.

- Arrêtes tes insinuations perverses ! protestai-je. Où est-il ?

- A l'infirmerie, apparemment cette nuit a été agitée.

Double merde, il est à l'infirmerie, et Sirius m'a fait douter. Je me lève pour aller en direction de l'infirmerie, mais avant ça, je tape sur la tête de Black, en soufflant merci. Rien de plus amicale !

A l'infirmerie, je me fais recalée comme jamais. Pomfresh m'affirme que Potter va bien mais que les visites pendant les heures de cours ne sont pas permises, mais voyons.

Je vais encore devoir patienter... En route vers ma salle de cours, je rencontre mon professeur de Potions, Mme Pletskin, une vieille femme aigrie mais sympathique par fréquence. Je lui adresse mon plus beau sourire. Et oui je suis préfète-en-chef, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

- Bonjour professeur.

- Bonjour, fit-elle en me toisant.

J'accélère. Jamais elle ne m'avait toisée de cette façon. Elle gardait ce genre de regard pour les Potter et compagnie.

- Mademoiselle Evans, fit-elle derrière moi.

Je fais demi-tour pour l'affronter. Cette fois-ci je ne fais aucun sourire.

- Je dois vous avouer que votre comportement d'hier m'a énormément déçue, ajoute-t-elle.

Et elle file, en me toisant à nouveau.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte cette vieille peau ? Elle est dans le coup avec Potter ?

Je commence sérieusement à péter un plomb...Potter à l'aide !

**xxx**

_Votre avis? N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ! _


	2. La tentative

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, surtout :

_Loofoka, anne-laure0617, Sunday Vanille, my dark dreams, Oz's, lune, Jalie, Dariia , Eclair'O'ChOcOlat, lolaluna et Karnenita._

_Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 2 : La tentative**

Bon, récapitulons, je me suis réveillée sans me souvenir de rien, c'est un fait.

Potter est le seul à pouvoir m'aider, c'est un autre fait. Et, je ne sais par quel moyen, mon professeur Pletkins est au courant, ou du moins je l'ai déçue...c'est grave, très grave.

Passons, la sonnerie va retentir dans quelques minutes ... tiens je vais refaire mon lacet pour passer le temps ...

**xxx**

Aucune sonnerie n'a retentit, je suis vraiment à l'ouest. Je décide alors de retourner devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Décidée à savoir ce qui s'est passé. Prions pour que Pomfresh ne guette pas devant la porte, sinon c'est cuit pour moi. J'opte pour une démarche féline et discrète, je longe le mur sur la pointe des pieds, les yeux ouverts en permanance, guettant le moindre mouvement. Ma main posée sur la poignée, je la tourne avec délicatesse en évitant tout grinçement qui serait suceptible d'intervenir.

Concentrée. Concentrée.

Je soupire soulagée. J'y suis arrivée.

Deuxième phase : vérifier et surtout espérer que Pomfresh est occupée avec un autre cas que Potter.

J'entre-ouvre la porte, et passe ma tête de l'autre coté.

Regard à gauche, à droite. R.A.S. Rien à l'horizon. J'aperçois le lit de Potty chéri. Il est tellement grand que ses pieds dépassent du lit. Par contre il a une pose qui est loin d'être sexy, il a la bouche grande ouverte et émet des ronflements incessants. Et après ça, il veut que je me marie avec lui. Un vrai taré.

Je m'approche lentement, et plus j'avance, plus j'hésite à le réveiller. Bizarre. Je compatis pour lui. Il ronfle de moins en moins, et commence à sourire dans son sommeil.

Ma présence l'apaise t-il? A cette pensée, mon coeur se réchauffe. Je me secoue la tête, ça doit être les substances étranges qui émanent de l'infirmerie qui me font dire ça. Sacrée Pomfresh.

- Mademoiselle Evans! fit une voix stridente derrière moi.

Oups ! Grillée !

Pomfresh a l'air en rogne, les bras croisés, les traits du front plissés, une veine sur le point d'exploser. Ca ne lui ressemble pas du tout, elle, de nature très calme. Note à moi même : ne jamais énerver PomPom.

Je baisse la tête et prononce les doux mots : excusez moi, qui j'espère la calmera.

- Je vous avez bien dis que les visites pendant les heures de cours sont interdites ! me rappelle t-elle.

- La sonnerie n'a pas encore sonné, fis-je légèrement outrée.

- Mademoiselle Evans, en tant que préfète-en-chef, vous devez connaître et respecter avant tout le réglèment. Maintenant veuillez sortir et allez en cours! Je vous savais persévérante, mais pas à ce point ! Monsieur Potter sera ravi de l'apprendre à son reveil, me fit-elle d'un air ravie.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec leur insinuations? En dirait qu'aux yeux de tous on est fait pour l'un pour l'autre. Balivernes ! Quoique... Vite, vite Lily, sors de cette infirmerie, ton cerveau commence à être sérieusement affecté.

La porte claquée je soupire. Toujours pas d'informations. Surprise par la sonnerie qui a enfin décidé de nous avertir de sa présence, je marche vers le cours de mon vieux fou préfèré.

**xxx**

Premier cours de la journée. Une véritable horreur. J'ai laissée ma concentration dans un placard, je suis anxieuse du début à la fin du cours, encore en train d'imaginer le scénario qui a bien pu se passer la journée précédente. Encore et encore. Je vais craquer. Mon esprit subit une véritable torture en cette douce matinée.

C'est tout de même affolant; pourquoi est-ce tomber sur Potter? Pourquoi lui? C'était déjà assez compliqué comme ça; même si j'avoue qu'il est devenu moins collant durant les premiers mois, cela ne change en rien que : Potter...ben...euh...c'est Potter. Point final. Point barre. La conversation est finie !

- Psst Lily, fit une voix douce derrière moi.

Demoralisée je prend mon temps pour tourner ma tête . Alice, ma Alice. Elle me sourit et décroche un air compatissant, elle a dû voir que quelque chose clochait. Elle me connaît trop bien.

- Tu m'attends à la fin de l'heure? me souffle-t-elle.

J'hôche la tête en guise de oui, j'ai pas le moral pour répondre gentiment oui, mais son inquiétude me fait chaud au coeur, elle s'inquiête pour moi et qui sait peut être qu'elle pourra m'informer sur mon comportement d'hier...

Ca sonne enfin ! Délivrance ! Merlin existe vraiment !

- Alors Lily ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demande-t-elle inquiête.

En dirait ma maman cette chère Alice. Trop mignonne.

- J'en peux plus Alice! Si tu savais Alice, si tu savais ! m'écriai-je.

- Raconte moi tout. En cours tu avais l'air totalement desemparée, ce qui est scientifiquement anormal...

Je lui racontais tout de A à Z en passant par les a, e, i, o, u grave, circonflex, aigu et tout le blabla !

Elle restait incrédule face à mon monologue.

- Wow, lâche-t-elle finalement. Quelle histoire !

- Effectivement, je suis à bout de nerfs, j'y comprends rien et je me suis faîte recallée deux fois par Pommy !! Tout ça en une seule et même journée ! Que dis-je ? En une seule matinée !!

- Du calme Lily, me fit Alice de manière apaisante.

- Tu ne pourrais pas m'aider? Hier tu ne m'as pas vu? J'étais étrange? fis-je d'une traite.

- Attends je réfléchis.

- Excuse moi, j'avais oublié que tu étais avec Franck, fis-je un tantinet génée.

- Oui, mais j'ai toujours un peu de temps à te consacrer ma petite.

Je souris, je suis petite et je l'assume.

- Hier il me semble t'avoir aperçue...avec James...ah oui je m'en souviens...je t'ai appellée mais tu ne m'as pas entendue, tu suivais James qui te tenait par la main, ou peut être par le bras, je ne sais plus trop...mais l'image que vous dégagiez n'avait rien de romantique rassure toi...tu avais l'air quelque peu déboussollée...quant à James, il te regardait...

- Epargnes moi ses attentions, s'il te plaît.

- Non, non, il ne te regardait pas comme d'habitude. Il avait l'air affolé.

- Tiens on formait un bon couple, moi débousollé et lui paniqué! On est fait l'un pour l'autre, concluai-je.

Alice me lança un regard étrange, elle ne comprennait apparament pas mon délire.

- Excuse moi mes nerfs lâchent.

Un sourire naquit sur son visage.

- Non, non, tu assumes enfin ce que j'attendais tant.

- C'était de l'ironie Alice, de l'ironie, accentuai-je.

- C'est ce qu'on dit.

Je savais que derrière ce sourire se cachait des dizaines et des dizaines de preuves contre moi mais pour l'instant je n'avais pas le temps de m'enerver pour ça...d'abord j'apprends ce qui m'est arrivée et ensuite je me prends la tête encore et toujours à propos de James Potter !

- Cet état déboussollé est peut être dû au cours de Pletkins, elle ne t'as pas reprochée de l'avoir déçue?

- Si...fis-je désolée.

- Il y'a peut être un lien dans ces cas là.

- Je l'ai peut-être frappée, fis-je sérieuse.

Alice soupira.

- Tu as sérieusement besoin de sommeil.

Nous continuâmes à chercher sans trouver une réelle solution, j'en avais désormais l'habitude...

- Potter est la dernière solution, conclue-t-elle.

Oui, je le savais depuis longtemps mais encore faut il que Pomfresh accepte que j'aille le voir ! Je dois attendre que midi sonne à ma porte pour enfin avoir une réponse et donc encore deux heures d'attentes!

En route pour le cours de Métamorphose, Alice me réconforte.

- Il y'a toujours une solution, ne t'inquiêtes pas, assure-t-elle.

**xxx**

En plein cours de Métamorphose, malgré le reconfort d'Alice, je n'arrive toujours pas à me destresser. Les images avec Potter me hante sans cesse. J'essaye de comprendre comment ai-je pu passer d'un débousollement total à une partie de jambe en l'air avec Potter? Oh, ce n'est même pas sûr qu'on est osé faire quelque chose...bien que l'envie...non, non, aucune envie, rien du tout!

Un mot arrive discrètement sur ma table.

_J'ai des infos pour toi._

_Signé : le beau brun au fond de la classe._

Sans tourner la tête, j'avais deviné que Sirius s'auto-complimentait à travers ce message qui pouvait m'apporter une nouvelle piste à mon enquête. Je me crois dans une de ses vieilles séries rétro made in année 50. Il manque plus que je sois munie d'une loupe et ça sera la totale.

Quoiqu'il en soit je lui réponds sagement, sans faire attention à sa note élogieuse, bien que personnelle qui présente un taux anormalement élèvé d'auto-adulation de la part du patient Black.

_Attends moi à la fin du cours_

Clair, net et précis : j'expédie le mot.

Il a obeït, il m'attend comme prévu : bon chien-chien.

Toujours pour ne pas briser son image de sex-symbol de Poudlard, il replace une de ses mèches de cheveux de façon désinvolte.

- Merci de m'avoir attendue, commençais-je pour l'avertir de ma présence.

- Je t'en prie Evans, fit-il avec un geste galant.

N'en fais pas trop non plus. Je me retiens de lui lancer cette remarque. Après tout il ne faut pas que je le fasse fuir en lui répondant de la sorte. Je me tais et ce n'est pas plus mal parfois.

- Donc tu as des informations qui pourraient m'aider?

- Affirmatif mon colonel.

- Ne te moques pas de moi, ma situation est déjà assez délicate.

- Affirmatif.

- Sirius ! m'emportai-je. N'en rajoutes pas.

- Oui douce Lily.

Je soupire férocement, il commence sérieusement à me pomper l'air le cleps!

Faut que je me calme, je suis légèrement surménée en ce moment.

- Reprenons, peux tu m'aider à propos de tu-sais-quoi?

- Ce sont des informations croustillantes Lily, très croustillantes.

- Accouche alors !

- Bien, bien. C'est un de mes agents personnels qui a vu l'action.

- L'action? Quelle action?

- Patiente, fit-il d'une voix lente.

Dépêche !!! Mes nerfs vont finir par lâcher !

- Je disais donc qu'un de mes agents secrets a vu ta jolie frimousse en compagnie de mon cher ami aux cheveux très étranges avec un objet que je qualifierais de pas très catholique.

Il me tendit une paire de menotte devant les yeux. Je pâlis.

- Tu dois faire erreur, fis-je totalement sûre de moi.

Ce n'est qu'une apparence. Je suis totalement perdue, sans aucune confiance en moi, enfin surtout en mes actes.

SOS. Je suis en totale perdition de moi même.

- Si, si, m'affirme-t-il. A 19h29 précise, tu avais ceci dans les mains. Prends les, elles te sont familières, coquine, ajoute-t-il.

- Sirius, sérieusement.

Il me regarde avec un sourire en coin. Il est sensible. J'avais oublié à quel point Sirius et sérieux se ressemblaient, mais à quel point ils pouvaient avoir un sens divergent.

- Qui t'as donné cette information? Avoue ! ordonnai-je.

- C'est Peter, avoua-t-il au bout d'un certain moment.

- Peter? fis-je avec surprise.

Effectivement, j'étais loin de m'attendre à ce type d'agent secret.

- Il vous a juste vu ensemble avec cet objet.

- C'est tout? Et où l'as tu trouvé?

- Il était dans la chambre de James.

- J'y étais ce matin, fis-je à voix basse. J'ai fouillée partout, et il n'y était pas, cet objet infect! fis-je dégoutée.

- Elles étaient bien cachées, réplique-t-il avec un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

Je n'ai plus la force de lui répondre, je le laisse avec ses insinuations perverses, je commence à y être habituée.

- C'était une soirée de folie, conclue-t-il.

Désorientée, je m'éloigne de lui sans dire merci, la révélation qu'il vient de me faire me fait paniquée.

Aurais-je perdue la tête hier soir? Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit? Qu'est-ce que Potter m'a fait? Boire peut être ! Avec la magie de nos jours, tout est possible !

Ce crétin je l'aurais !

Ou peut-être que c'est moi même qui est voulue être entreprenante...sans commentaire.

Je marche lentement, une vraie tortue. Sans but. Sans envie.

Et là, quelqu'un m'interpelle. J'ai peur. Je sens des ondes négatives. Mes chakras me l'affirment.

- Lily, crie Sirius en ma direction.

- Que me veux tu encore? demandais-je agacée.

- Légèrement tendue Evans.

- Bref.

- J'avais pas fini mes informations, rectifie-t-il.

Merde et moi qui croyait avoir atteint mon quotat pour la journée.

- Elle vient encore de Peter?

- Négatif. Celle-ci est toujours croustillante mais assez banale comparée à la première.

J'affiche une mine déconfite à l'avance.

- Tu as réalisé le plus grand rêve de James.

- Il en a tellement, précise.

- Un joli baiser devant un public chanceux.

- Oh, laissais-je échapper.

Un baiser c'est tout...c'est pas si croustillant que ça.

- C'est tout?

- Oui et c'est déjà beaucoup, fit-il fièrement.

- Je t'en remercie infiniment.

Merci plutôt à ma mère de m'avoir éduquer convenablement.

**xxx**

Je rabâcherais si je disais que je me sentais perdue, désemparée, déboussollée, fatiguée. Bref, c'est pas mon jour.

Mon dernier espoir est incarné par James Potter, le seul qui peut rétablir la vérité. J'attends sa version des faits, en espérant qu'il soit le plus sincère possible.

Pause déjeuner

Je peux enfin aller le voir sans être virée par Pomfresh. Mes pas sont vifs et rapides pour atteindre l'infirmerie. Je toque gentiment à la porte en contrôlant mon impatience. Pomfresh accepte enfin que je rende visite à Potter. Enfin, enfin ! Malheuresement, elle interrompt dans ma joie en me précisant :

- Monsieur Potter est encore endormi, mais vous pouvez rester à son chevet.

J'accepte, je n'ai que ça à faire.

Il m'est impossible de m'asseoir, il faut que je décompresse, je me mets à faire les cent pas, en jetant un coup d'oeil chaque seconde en direction du lit de mon bien aimé. Chut !

C'est un vrai dormeur ! J'attends depuis 45 minutes et aucune réaction. Il faut que je passe à l'attaque avant la reprise des cours sinon Pommy me virera d'ici.

Comment réveiller un gros dormeur? J'agit. Je lui pince le nez en veillant à ne pas agir sous l'oeil protecteur de Pomfresh.

Mince, pincer le nez c'est pour les ronfleurs.

Quelles sont les autres solutions que je peux envisager? Le secouer? Lui crier dessus? Lui lançer un bon verre d'eau à la figure?

Je commence par m'approcher du lit, je m'asseois à ses cotés et commence à le secouer légèrement. Je ne suis pas de nature brutale. J'ai honte de ce que je fais. Il dort si paisiblement.

- Miss Evans.

Ah ! Ca c'est Pomfresh qui me réclame.

- A votre service, soufflai-je.

- J'ai juste besoin de votre signature pour témoigner de votre présence ici.

Je signe. Je retourne au chevet de James.

- Lily, fit-il bien éveillé et souriant.

Je m'approche doucement de son lit. J'appréhendais notre discussion.

Un sentiment étrange s'empara de moi, j'étais contente de le voir enfin éveillé, pas seulement parce qu'il allait m'apporter des réponses tant attendues, non, le voir sourire m'avait calmée. Je le voyais dans son naturel, dans sa fragilité.

Amoureuse? Moi, non jamais!

**A suivre...**

**Je posterais beaucoup plus rapidement le prochain chapitre qui sera aussi le dernier il y'aura une surprise avec , bref j'espère que la suite ne vous a pas déçus. **

**Une petite review pour la route? **

** Petit coup de pub : je vais poster un Two Shot qui s'appelle My great and beautiful mistake, jetez y un coup d'oeil si le coeur vous en dit. **

** est partie se cacher **

**Bisous!**


	3. La vérité

Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent vous ai plu , je remercie les reviewers:

_anne-laure0617, lolaluna, Oz's, Sunday Vanille, my dark dreams, MissButterfly22, Zazo, Jojo Potter, Emeraude-chan, Karnenita et Millou95._

_Bonne lecture._

_Merci à ma bêta readeuse Sunday Vanille_

**Chapitre 3 : La vérité**

Je suis face à lui, j'avance hésitante, tellement hésitante que j'en deviens ridicule...

Je réalise qu'il m'a appelée Lily. Il n'a même plus peur de m'appeler Evans alors que cette règle était de coutume chez nous. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, mais le contact est passé !

J'avance à reculons. Pardonnez-moi l'expression. Il continue à me fixer, et plus j'avance, plus je sens mes joues devenir bouillantes. Je n'arrive plus à retrouver ma température ambiante. Malheur.

Lui, il sourit. Pas le sourire de mongole qu'il me sort d'habitude, son sourire de cinquième année. Non. Aujourd'hui c'est un sourire sympathique, chaleureux, synonyme de « viens t'assoir à coté de moi chérie ».

- Lily, annonce-t-il d'une voix douce.

Entendre Lily dans sa bouche, c'est bizarre mais tellement...Oh bon sang, reprend toi Lily !

- Mmhh oui, balbutiai-je idiote.

Je me tape le front en signe d'autocorrection. Ca t'apprendra !

- Tu peux ramasser mes lunettes, il me semble qu'elles sont tombées.

Attendrie par sa petite voix, j'obéis sans contester. Quand quelqu'un est dans le besoin, je suis là.

Je me baisse et effectivement, ses petites binocles sont sur le sol. Elles ne sont pas cassées, je n'ai donc pas besoin de sortir ma baguette pour les réparer.

- Tiens, fis-je sans m'apercevoir qu'un de ses bras était dans un plâtre.

Comment n'ai-je pas pu voir ce plâtre avant ? Quoiqu'il en soit je le vois mal les mettre seul. C'est donc moi en bonne âme volontaire qui prend l'initiative de déposer ses binocles sur son joli petit nez.

En un mouvement, ses lunettes ont retrouvées leur place habituelle. Je lance un sourire coincé. Que faire ? L'attaquer directement pour avoir la réponse à mes questions. Non. Il faut faire preuve d'un minimum de délicatesse.

- Quel est le motif de ta présence ? fit-il en souriant.

Bonne question. Par où commencer ? C'est lui qui me lance sur le sujet comme si de rien n'était.

- Tu devrais le savoir.

- Pour hier, ce qui s'est passé était vraiment fou, avoue-t-il dans un souffle.

- Humm, euh, comment ça ? fis-je la bouche grande ouverte et la main levée.

Ferme-la, sinon il va voir toutes tes caries ! Il me lance un regard d'incompréhension.

Je viens de comprendre. Il ne doit pas être au courant que je ne me souviens rien de la veille ! Je perds vraiment tous mes moyens !

- James, commençai-je.

Tiens James ça fait tellement plus proche, tellement plus complice. Et moi je suis tellement étrange en ce moment...

Je vois que le fait de l'appeler par son prénom lui fait aussi de l'effet. Son sourire s'étend et ses yeux brillent. A croire qu'il a vu la vierge marie. C'est assez flatteur de le voir réagir comme ça juste pour_ ça_. J'essaye de me reprendre, retrouver le fil de ma pensée. Si je suis là ce n'est pas pour lui sourire de façon niaise. Agis ! Parle ! Fais quelque chose !

- Tu es le seul qui peut me venir en aide.

- Ah bon ? fit-il étonné.

Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ça. Il venait à peine de se réveiller et voilà que moi, je l'agresse ! J'imagine qu'il lui faut un minimum d'explication...

Je me racle la gorge. Deuxième prise. Action !

- Par où commencer, fis-je en évitant son regard.

Je me secoue la tête en essayant de trouver l'idée avec un grand I qui me permettra d'améliorer mon entrée en matière.

- Je sollicite ton aide, je, comment dire...

Je bafouille ! Première fois de ma vie devant Potty !

Il commence à comprendre, il pose sa main sur la mienne. Merde. Ca signifie quoi ? Il me re-regarde et me re-sourit. Bordel ! Parle ! Ouvre la bouche ! Toi ou moi !

Une chaleur envahit mon cœur et j'ai peur de rougir...

- Lily, tu ne te souviens de rien ?

J'hoche la tête, trop étonnée qu'il sache où je voulais en venir. Quand je vous dis qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre...oups...

- C'était tellement fou.

- Oui je le sais, coupai-je

Pourquoi il rabâche autant ? Va droit au but !

- Je ne me souviens pas, avouai-je.

Sa main serre un peu plus la mienne. Il doit trouver ça bizarre que je le laisse faire alors il en profite. Peut-être qu'il faudrait le calmer avec un bon crochet du gauche. Je n'oserais pas. Il est trop mignon.

- Je vais tout t'expliquer, annonce-t-il.

Je le regarde incrédule. Toute la journée j'ai luttée pour avoir un semblant d'information, alors que lui, a sans doute, toutes les réponses à mes questions. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. La vérité est si proche. J'en tremble.

Mais ce magnifique moment. Mon moment de gloire fut interrompu par la venue indésirable de Pommy.

- Miss Evans, les cours vont reprendre et Mr Potter a besoin de repos.

J'affiche une mine boudeuse mais rien à faire. Elle me sort son air sévère et face à ça, je ne peux répliquer.

James me lance un regard désolé, me serre encore plus la main mais cette fois-ci il me tire vers lui et me souffle à l'oreille.

- Attends-moi dehors, j'arrive.

Je lui lance mon meilleur regard, celui de " j'ai absolument rien compris". Effectivement c'est techniquement impossible : Pommy a l'air d'être attaché au fait que Potty reste à l'infirmerie; et lui m'a demandé d'une voix presque suppliante de l'attendre dehors ? Sa phrase n'est-elle pas dénuée de sens ?

- Merci, fis-je à Pom-Pom.

Elle me fait un signe de la tête signifiant " je t'ai bien dressée ma petite". Et oui, Pomfresh c'est l'autorité incarnée sous un petit corps de femme.

Je quitte l'infirmerie et j'obéis aux ordres du chevalier Potter. J'attends dans le couloir en claquant du pied par moment. Mon petit signe d'impatience. Ce mec a eu le don de me laisser sur ma faim sans le vouloir. Il s'agit de ma vie, de mon corps, de ma nuit ...

Un petit tour...deux petits tours ... dix-sept petits tours et il n'est toujours pas là. Je m'adosse contre le mur et je glisse légèrement, encore et encore. Finalement mes fesses trouvent le sol plus confortable que le vide.

J'entends un petit bruit, j'observe la porte et Potter apparaît dans un pyjama. De sa part j'aurais cru qu'il déambulerait en caleçon pour mettre en avant sa plastique de rêve. C'est indéniable, il a changé.

- Vite, lève-toi, déclare-t-il en regardant derrière lui la porte bien fermée de l'infirmerie.

Debout je lui lance mon fameux regard d'interrogation.

Tout en marchant vers je-ne-sais-où, il me regarde du coin de l'œil vu que moi je marche en le regardant. Un regard insistant car je ne trouve pas les mots, encore une fois, pour lui expliquer ce que je pense. Finalement c'est lui qui cède.

- Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? demande-t-il en s'arrêtant et en me faisant face.

- Comment tu as fais pour sortir sous la surveillance de Pom-Pom?

Il éclate de rire.

- Secret de Maraudeur.

Et il continue à rire.

- Mais encore ?

- Il est mignon le petit sobriquet de Pomfresh.

Je souris aussi. Il me met à l'aise. Et il confirme le proverbe : " Femme qui rit, à moitié dans ton lit". Sauf que moi je fais l'inverse : d'abord je vais dans son lit et après je rigole.

- Continuons, je ne veux pas être repéré.

Il a cru s'être réincarné en un agent en infiltration ? Ou Pomfresh lui a fait boire une potion qui le rend légèrement schizophrène ? Mais malgré tout, je le suis. Ou plutôt je suis forcée à avancer. Il me tire par la main comme si j'étais un boulet. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je n'ai pas d'endurance !

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, on se retrouve devant la salle sur demande. Quelques instants de concentration plus tard, nous y sommes. Belle pièce, confortable et conviviale.

- Je t'en prie, assis toi.

Quelle galanterie ! Devant tant de courtoisie de sa part, je me sens encore plus à l'aise.

- Donc, c'est tellement long à expliquer, fit-il en appuyant sa tête contre sa paume.

Il a l'air bien fatigué. Légèrement essoufflé après le 500 mètres relais que nous venons de faire.

- Je tiens à te rappeler qu'à partir de la fin d'après midi je ne me souviens de rien. Je me suis réveillée vêtue de ton tee-shirt dans ton lit ! Imagine à quel point j'ai été déboussolée dès le réveil.

- J'imagine, fit-il compatissant.

Pour lui aussi, son sommeil est primordial. Point commun. Je me tais.

- Et j'ai mené ma petite enquête, ajoutai-je fière de tous les efforts que j'avais réunie pour retrouver des indices de la veille, un tel m'a dit que nous nous comportions de façon étrange dans le couloir. Déjà, sans vouloir te vexer, c'est déjà étrange de nous voir côte à côte, mais ça l'est encore plus lorsque notre comportement s'y met aussi.

Il hoche la tête de haut en bas mais il n'a pas l'air las, on dirait même qu'il m'écoute attentivement.

J'hésite à continuer devant cet échange continu. Ca me déconcentre. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et 1 2 3 reprenons.

- Puis on nous a vus avec des menottes, fis-je gênée à voix basse.

Une voix tellement basse qu'il fut obligé de se rapprocher de moi pour l'entendre.

- Et enfin nous nous sommes embrassés d'après certains bruits de couloirs, fis-je en adoptant une teinte rosée.

Le rose me va mieux au teint. Vous ne trouvez pas ?

Un sourire en coin apparaît. Tu parles ! Son rêve le plus cher, sans vouloir me venter, s'est réalisé. J'en suis protagoniste et je n'en ai aucun souvenir.

- C'est vrai, et ce n'était pas désagréable, ajoute-t-il cette fois-ci en fuyant mon regard.

Timide le petit Potter.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas, je ne peux rien te dire, fis-je sans savoir pourquoi j'avais ajouté cette remarque inutile.

- Passons, ajoutai-je. Peux-tu me raconter dans le détail ce qui s'est passé pour que j'arrive dans ton lit ?

Un mince sourire s'étend sur ses lèvres.

Dis comme ça, ça doit l'exciter...il faudrait que je sois moins directe, plus posée.

- Tu es le seul qui peut résoudre mon énigme.

- Bien, fit-il en se grattant la tête, par où commencer, cette histoire est tellement invraisemblable.

Pourquoi est-il aussi lent et long ? Il joue avec mes nerfs. Il ne sait pas à quel point ils sont facilement irritables en ce moment.

- Tu promets de ne pas m'en vouloir ?

- Arrête tu commences sérieusement à me faire peur, avouai-je paniquée.

- Donc, nous étions en cours.

- Oui celui de Pletskin, coupai-je irritée.

- Lily, si tu me coupes, ça ne va pas t'aider à savoir ce qui s'est passé.

J'acquiesce en silence. Il a totalement raison. Je me la boucle une fois pour toute.

- Donc la prof nous avait mis côte à côte car je suis un cancre et toi l'inverse.

Je relève mon menton avec fierté.

- Et tu n'arrêtais pas de répondre à ses questions. Et moi à coté j'avais l'air de quoi ? se défendit-il. Alors pour rigoler un peu, j'ai mis des ingrédients supplémentaires dans ta potion que tu devais rendre à la fin du cours, et Pletskin est venue vérifier ta potion...

- C'est pour ça qu'elle a été déçue de moi.

C'était à son tour d'acquiescer sans dire un mot.

- Bien évidemment, tu as réalisé que c'était moi qui avais trafiqué ta potion. Et tu as attendu la fin du cours pour pouvoir me gronder. Tu étais tellement énervée. J'avais beau m'excuser, tu me répétais que je n'étais qu'un incapable et j'en passe! Et c'est là que le malheur est arrivé...

Il déglutit avec difficulté et moi aussi.

- Tu m'as lancé la potion trafiquée dessus...et par réflexe avec ma baguette ...je me suis protégé ... ce qui fait que ... la potion a atterrit sur la mauvaise cible.

J'écarquille les yeux...ma folie est donc à l'origine d'une potion trafiquée qui avait voulue faire le boomerang. Et surtout il a trafiqué ma potion ! Bordel, au prochain cours il va me le payer !

- A partir de là, tu as commencé à te sentir mal. J'avais pris l'initiative de t'amener à l'infirmerie. Pletskin n'avait rien vu de la scène, je m'étais donc dépêché pour t'y amener. Soudain, alors que nous marchions, tu as commencé à te comporter étrangement et j'étais paniqué. Tu titubais et j'ai dû te porter mais tu ne voulais pas.

Vas-y, dis lui que je suis grosse ! On dirait que je suis un boulet !

- Tu devenais très étrange, tu commençais à te coller à moi...à me draguer ouvertement...à me faire des propositions que je qualifierais d'indécente...et c'est là que tu m'as embrassé.

J'étais littéralement scotchée. Cette maudite potion révèle notre inconscient ?

- Après ce moment de plaisir...

- Parle pour toi...

- Je disais, après ce moment de plaisir charnel, ajoute-t-il l'air mutin, j'avais décidé de t'emmener à l'abri des regards. Je ne voulais pas que tu sautes sur Pomfresh.

Il n'a pas tort, encore une fois. Je préfère réaliser mes fantasmes avec lui plutôt qu'avec l'autre. Y'a pas photo. Mais je m'abstiens de tout commentaire.

- Donc j'ai rempli ma fonction de préfet-en-chef en t'emmenant dans ta chambre. Mais là, tu as repris du poil de la bête...et tu as insisté pour venir dans la mienne...et toute la fin d'après-midi fut infernale...

- Je t'en remercie.

- Enfin, je veux dire tu étais déchaînée...ajoute-t-il d'un air désolé.

Je reste stupéfaite par tant de révélations. Si j'avais fais ça, je ne pouvais rien ajouter...Quelle honte ! Shame on me ! Vade retro Satanas !

- J'ai pourtant essayé tous les sorts que je connaissais, mais après mûre réflexion, fit-il en posant sa main en dessous de son menton d'un air philosophique, j'me suis dis qu'il fallait attendre que les effets de la potion s'estompent...donc toute la soirée j'essayais par n'importe quel moyen de te calmer...tu étais si torride, fit-il dans un souffle imperceptible.

Ma bouche s'ouvre d'étonnement suite à ses propos. Tout ce qu'il m'avoue me semble si irréel. Je ne l'aurais jamais fais de mon plein gré...quoique...

- Et c'est après que tu m'ais totalement épuisé que j'ai eu l'idée de te ligoter...mais mes draps n'ont pas suffit...j'ai alors décidé de te menotter...

- Ah ! fis-je soulagée. Moi qui avais cru tout autre chose avec les menottes ! avouai-je.

Il me lança un sourire coincé.

- Ce n'est pas tout, ajoute-t-il ce qui ne me soulage pas le moins du monde, lorsque tu as vu les menottes, tu as commencé à me faire un strip-tease...j'ai bien essayé, crois moi, de t'arrêter mais...impossible, conclut-il.

Mes joues s'étaient enflammées à une vitesse incroyable. J'avais fais ça ! Moi qui croyais que c'était lui qui m'avait forcé, j'avais tort. Totalement tort. De A à Z.

- Les effets de la potion commençaient à disparaître, tu t'es allongée sur le lit en me réclamant une berceuse...et tu t'es finalement endormie vers 1h du matin...

Et ceci expliquait tout. Il n'y avait pas eu la moindre incohérence. Je m'étais réveillée nue vêtue de son tee-shirt parce que je lui avais fais le spectacle du siècle. Si je ne me souvenais de rien c'était à cause d'une potion trafiquée. J'avais eu l'explication dans son intégralité. Je restais sous le choc de mes actes.

Mais une question restait en suspens. Pourquoi était-il à l'infirmerie ?

- Euh...j'ai encore une question, fis-je en évitant de le regarder droit dans les yeux, pourquoi était tu à l'infirmerie ?

- Hum...fit-il en raclant la gorge, vers 4h du matin tu as poussé un cri strident...tu m'as fais tellement peur que je suis tombé du lit...c'est pourquoi j'ai un foutu plâtre...

- On a dormi ensemble? fis-je énervée.

- Tu disais que j'étais ton doudou, je n'y pouvais rien...

- Oui mais tout ça, c'est à cause de toi...à cause de ta foutue jalousie ! fis-je à court d'arguments.

- J'ai juste voulu rigoler un peu, tu étais trop sérieuse, je voulais m'amuser...mais en l'occurrence, hier soir c'est toi qui t'es bien amusée. Tu m'as épuisé ! achève-t-il en portant une main à son front.

Ca va ce n'est pas le marathon non plus...bon effectivement j'étais un bon boulet hier...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas de rancœur pour Potter...le fait qu'il n'avait pas profité de moi me rassure...

**xxx**

**Quelques heures plus tard ...**

Après plusieurs instants de réflexion solitaire, mes pas se dirigent, sans que je leur demande, vers le quartier qui ne m'est pas réservé puisque je ne produit pas de spermatozoïdes. J'ai nommée le quartier des garçons. Je me retrouve devant la chambre partagée des Maraudeurs, et j'oublie que Potter n'y est plus. Sans vraiment réfléchir, je fais le chemin inverse et je décide d'aller m'allonger sur le lit...

Je me lève, je marche et je me place devant la porte de mon voisin. Et oui, mon voisin c'est Potty chéri. Je lui signale ma présence par quelques coups de portes. Assez discrets vu que je fais ma timide. Mais il a entendu et m'invite à entrer. Il a l'air surpris que je sois venu le voir mais la lueur que j'ai pu apercevoir dans ses yeux me fait croire qu'il n'est pas seulement surpris, mais heureux que je prenne les devants.

J'entre d'un pas hésitant, en regardant à droite et à gauche. Il referme la porte et s'ébouriffe les cheveux. Sauf que là, il ne le fait pas pour attirer mon attention comme à son habitude. Il est stressé et fait les cent pas sans savoir ce que j'ai à lui dire. Moi même je ne sais pas ce que j'vais lui dire. Pour une fois, j'aime sa chevelure décoiffé. Il ne m'agace plus comme avant.

Il est James.

Le silence qui s'était installé depuis quelques instants fut interrompu.

Quelqu'un se trouve derrière la porte et ne prit pas la peine d'attendre la moindre réponse de James. C'est Sirius et en meilleur ami de Potter, il entre comme si c'était chez lui.

- Vous remettez ça ? fit Sirius d'un air coquin en se mordillant le doigt.

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'un électrochoc. Pourquoi suis-je venue? Quelle est la raison implicite qui m'a poussé à venir dans la chambre de Potter alors que les effets de la potion d'hier ont disparus ?

Je me précipite vers la porte pendant que Sirius distrait James en rigolant tout seul.

Dans le couloir, j'hésite encore. Que faire? Je m'adosse contre le mur et je ferme les yeux. J'entends encore un bruit de porte. Je me tourne vers la porte de James. Et il est là. Il me regarde d'un air soucieux. Il s'approche lentement. On est de plus en plus proche et dans un geste incontrôlé, j'attrape le nœud de sa cravate afin de le tirer vers moi. Je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes et je joue avec sa langue. Un vrai et bon baiser. Je lâche son nœud de cravate et il a un mouvement de recul.

- Je m'en souviendrais cette fois-ci, ajoutai-je.

Et je retourne dans ma chambre en me demandant si je dois m'enfermer à double tour...

**Première fois que je finis une fic! Mdr ! Grandiose surtout qu'elle ne contient que 3 chapitres. Quoiqu'il en soit j'espère que cette suite & fin vous a plu.**

**J'ai prévu la suite de cette fiction qui se passera quelques années plus tard (je ne dis pas si Lily sera toujours aussi têtue, suspens quand tu nous tiens !).**

**Elle s'appellera : Punchdrunk Lovesick Songalong.**

**Haha ! Quel nom ! Bref j'expliquerais en détail dans la fic qui sera posté je ne sais quand mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite...j'actualiserais celle-ci pour vous avertir si vous le souhaitez.**

**Gros poutou-poutoux !**


End file.
